deeeep_iofandomcom-20200214-history
Pearl Defense (Gamemode)
Pearl Defense is a new game mode introduced on May 10, 2017. It has two teams, Red and Green (abbreviated to RED and GRE in-game) pit against each other, trying to capture each other's pearl. It works like Capture the Flag, except you don't downgrade when you die, and Remoras are defending the pearl (the pearl also has an armor/shell). Joining Pearl Defense When you go to deeeep.io, on the top there is a box that says " Pearl Defense". Click it to take you to a page where you can choose a server and write your creative name. When you're ready, press play. The game takes 20 players to play, so you will have to wait until there are 20 people. You can see which team you are in, and you can chat with other people. When there are 20 people, you will enter the game and choose your first animal you want to be. You can only play on pc. It`s not avaliable on mobile. Game Summary When you die, you will respawn as the same animal on the top of your side. You will not downgrade or lose XP, so you don't have to be afraid of fighting other players. The main goal in the game is to attack, but beware, If your pearl's armor is broken, then you'll have to have as least 1 high player stay back and guard because when the armor is broken, remoras won't spawn anymore. If not, a seagull or an Eagle can just swoop down, get the pearl, and fly away with it to the other side. Winning In this game mode, you win when you have successfully brought the other team's pearl to your side. You will need to put the opponent's pearl in front of your team's goal. When you've done this, the game ends automatically. Trivia * As of now, the only top-tier animal not in this gamemode is Giant Squidhttp://deeeep-io.wikia.com/wiki/Giant_Squid * Also, some of the deep animals can't be used, for example, Blobfish, King crab, fish. This may be changed. Also, Narwhal and Leopard Seal are banned from this. Leapord Seal is banned from Pearl Defense maybe because the creator didn't want pearl defense games to end early by Leapord Seals stealing the pearl and speeding through their lane very FAST. * XP gain is drastically increased. Tips Penguin- Because of its speed, you can easily take the pearl and make a run for it. It cannot break the shell however. Electric Eel- It's shock makes it easy to damage the opposing team. When chasing the pearl stealer, you can just creep up to the pearl it is carrying with ease. Manatee- Its heal and strength gives you the opportunity to break the pearl shell. However, doing this with already damaged health is a bad idea as enemyies can catch up and have an increased chance of killing you. Marlin- As the fastest animal in pearl defense, you can swiftly retrieve your pearl back and/or fetch the unguarded opposing team's pearl and swim to victory. Little Auk- Is more better for snatching the other team's pearl than other birds due to the fact when you stay still, you will not have the float effect If there are eagles on the other team however, you have to beware them. Orca- For the obvious reasons for defending pearls and raiding the other side. You can pin the opponent, toss the opponent away in the water or in the air, and/or grabbing escaping bird thieves. Crocodile- Same thing as Orca. You can also stay still on the surface to disguise as a dam to pass the time as well. Flying Fish- You can easily glide away with the pearl or glide after the pearl. Tiger Shark- Use the ground speed to speed away with the pearl and/or chase down after someone. Full combat is not recommended however and should only have a short fight and flee. Whale Shark- Is recommended for guarding pearls because of its personal remoras and its strength as well. Seal- The ability to be invisible when standing still on an island and 15% more speed near/on the ground is quite valuable. As a low tier, avoid battles. Shark- Has remarkable speed and strength. Barreleye Fish- It's long range vision can help your team avoid surprise raids. Sunfish- its no recoil allows to carry out your raiding business. Its power to heal very quickly near the surface can also help out a lot. (I'm adding more but ill continue tomorrow or another time)Category:Game modes